


Do I Wanna Know?

by Aliceisoverit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex Turner fa danni, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lime, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Angst, Sentimental, Song: Do I Wanna Know? (Arctic Monkeys), Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisoverit/pseuds/Aliceisoverit
Summary: Dal testo:«Crawling back to you»I due ragazzi si guardarono di nuovo con intensità perché c’era tanta verità in quel testo: era il loro ritratto degli ultimi mesi, senza imbrogli o inganni.Derek non era completamente sicuro di cosa passasse per il cuore o la testa di Alexis, ma quelle parole, in quel momento, erano unicamente per lei. Perché era sempre e solo lei.Alexis e Derek hanno una vita condivisa insieme, dalla loro infanzia fino alla loro travagliata adolescenza. Nonostante alcuni anni siano ormai passati dalla fine del liceo, i sentimenti segreti che li uniscono non li hanno mai abbandonati.Ed è ora che entrambi ci facciano i conti.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Aftermath

Era buio pesto nella stanza quando la sveglia sul comodino segnò le tre del mattino.

Alexis però non dormiva quella notte: era seduta sul bordo del letto, una mano tra i capelli scompigliati ed il letto sfatto alle spalle. Quelle lenzuola sembravano raccontare una storia, una che Alexis non era disposta ad accettare né tanto meno ad ammettere a sé stessa: andava tutto bene, si ripeteva come un mantra consolatorio.

Era tutto okay, sussurrava al soffitto durante le notti insonni, stringendo forte il cuscino al petto, consumata da un calore improbabile a metà dicembre.

Quel letto scomposto era testimone di quanto nell’ultima settimana la ragazza fosse stata privata del sonno. Non le veniva facile e, quando accadeva, anche i suoi sogni erano occupati da un riff di chitarra familiare che si ripeteva in loop, quasi a volerla deridere.

Alexis si passò una mano su entrambe le guance, trovandole accaldate e rigate di lacrime che non ricordava di aver pianto.

La parte peggiore era che non erano dovute alla tristezza, oh no, tutt’altro: avevano origine da un fattore molto più impuro che le faceva stringere il copripiumino con intensità. Non a caso era stata svegliata di soprassalto da un sogno particolarmente vivido, il fantasma di un paio di labbra bollenti che pareva aleggiare ancora lungo il suo collo, come un marchio. Alexis si sfiorò la gola, tremando.

Era consapevole da un bel po’ di essere tremendamente attratta da Derek e poteva fare pace con quel tipo di sentimento: era puro e semplice desiderio carnale, non c’era niente di profondo in tutto ciò.

Poteva gestirlo e continuare la sua vita con rassicurante serenità, o quasi.

Eppure Alexis sapeva già da un po’ che le cose avevano superato lo status quo, evolvendosi in un modo quasi ingestibile. Non aveva più il controllo delle sue emozioni e i segreti urlavano per venire a galla. Lo sentiva ogni volta che beveva qualche bicchiere più del solito durante un sabato sera: le parole pretendevano di scorrere a briglia sciolta e mettere fine alle sue pene.

Alexis, dal canto suo, era fermamente convinta che quello sarebbe stato l’equivalente di gettarla giù da un dirupo più che una liberazione da quella sensazione di soffocamento che la prendeva alla sprovvista se pensava a lui nel momento e nel modo sbagliato. Ogni volta era cauta e attenta a costruire con meticolosità un muro di cinta attorno di sé.

Era stancante, era frustrante.

Era schiacciante.

Non era sicura del perché se la stesse prendendo così male: mai nella sua vita era rimasta paralizzata davanti ad una cotta.

Alexis si ritrovò a ridacchiare senza allegria, portandosi entrambe le mani a coprire la bocca: definirla cotta era un’offesa bella e buona alla sua intelligenza.

Non era mai stata “ _solo una cotta”_ con Derek.

I sentimenti che provava erano di natura profonda e non le lasciavano scampo, era una falena condannata ad essere attratta dalla luce in modo ineluttabile.

Si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi con i palmi delle mani, deridendo quel suo essere melodrammatica: era forse tornata ad essere la ragazzina spaventata del primo anno?

Così terrorizzata dal fatto di essersi innamorata di una persona inaspettata- d _el suo migliore amico?_ Paralizzata dalla paura di non essere ricambiata e di rovinare uno dei rapporti cardine della sua vita, andando a scatenare un effetto domino che l’avrebbe fatta tornare sola?

Oh, Leighton l’avrebbe presa verbalmente a calci nel sedere se avesse potuto sentire quei pensieri e a buona ragione. E che avrebbe detto della sua insonnia da una settimana a quella parte?

O di come fosse scappata dal locale con la coda tra le gambe dopo aver sentito Derek cantare quella canzone _in particolare?_

Che l’avesse fatto inconsapevolmente o meno, il ragazzo aveva colpito e fatto un centro perfetto su un nervo scoperto.

Ad essere onesta, Alexis sospettava- era quasi certa- che niente di quella sera fosse stato casuale, dalla scelta della serata a quella dei brani. La ragazza si mise le mani sul capo, lasciandole scivolare sui ricci resi crespi dall’umidità. Li appiattì con movimenti nervosi.

Alex Turner doveva essersi trovato in una bella situazione del cazzo per trovare l’ispirazione per quella dannatissima canzone. Oppure no, niente era sicuro.

Si tirò piano i capelli: stava sragionando. Era sicura che la mancanza di sonno perturbasse la sua lucidità e le facesse galoppare i pensieri a braccia aperte incontro all’incoerenza. Bevve un sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglia poggiata sul tappeto, lasciandosi scivolare a terra, la schiena poggiata al telaio del letto.

Sospirò, la testa contro il bordo del materasso, occhieggiando il soffitto, con la sconfitta nello sguardo. Era così presa ad insultarsi e a canticchiare “Do I Wanna Know?” degli Arctic Monkeys sottovoce che sussultò, impaurita dalla vibrazione del suo stesso cellulare.

Si portò una mano al petto per calmare il cuore impazzito mentre si allungò ad afferrare il telefono, borbottando un sonoro «Dannate notifiche».

Sbloccò lo schermo con noncuranza, convinta che fosse una qualche notifica di Instagram.

Non appena scorse verso il basso il menu a tendina le scivolò il cellulare dalle dita, finendo a terra con un tonfo sordo, attutito appena dal tappeto.

Il cuore aveva ripreso a galoppare impazzito, mentre la luce violacea lampeggiava come a schernirla, segnando l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

Erano quasi le tre del mattino di un giovedì’, chi poteva essere così pazzo da essere in piedi, oltre a lei? Il cuore perse un battito, tamburellando ancora più forsennato per ricordarle che conosceva perfettamente la risposta. Aveva solo intravisto l’iniziale del nome del mittente e le era bastato per capire.

Picchiettò le dita sulle ginocchia ansiosa, fulminando il cellulare come se da un momento all’altro si fosse potuto avventare su di lei ed azzannarla.

L’aggeggio vibrò un’altra volta, prima che comparisse la schermata di chiamata. Durò qualche secondo appena e presto la stanza ripiombò nell’oscurità.

Con respiro tremante, agguantò il telefono come se fosse una bomba a mano.

C’erano due messaggi di Derek.

Il ragazzo aveva messo in chiaro che non aveva sbagliato mittente: il secondo recitava qualcosa come “So che sei ancora sveglia, Lexi, me lo sento. Possiamo parlare? A meno che non ti stia disturbando”. Difficile capire se fosse ubriaco o semplicemente uscito di senno.

Le arrivò un terzo messaggio mentre giocherellava senza sosta con la cover.

Ad Alexis si azzerò la salivazione.

Prima ancora di poterlo leggere, il cellulare prese a vibrare nuovamente, una chiamata in entrata proprio da parte di Derek. Ci furono diversi squilli a vuoto prima che Alexis riuscisse a premere con dito tremante il tasto verde.

«Hey, ciao» rispose la ragazza con tono esitante.

Si sentì un sospiro profondo dall’altra parte, seguito da una pausa carica di emozioni a malapena trattenute. Alexis non poté fare a meno di mordersi le labbra con ferocia, il fuoco dell’impazienza che minacciava di bruciarla viva.

«Non voglio suonare come un pervertito o uno stalker, anche se sarà inevitabile» iniziò a dire Derek con tono grave, quasi rassegnato, prima di fermarsi ancora. «Ma… Sono nel parcheggio vicino casa tua, ho due birre. Ti va di scendere?»

Fu il turno di Alexis di sospirare e sospettò che quel primo, fatidico sospiro sarebbe stato il primo di tanti quella notte. Il cuore riprese il suo ritmo forsennato con urgenza al solo pensiero di Derek, notte e sospiri nello stesso spazio. Alexis chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo per castigarsi, le unghie premute con insistenza nel palmo della mano, cercando invano di scacciare dalla sua mente qualsiasi possibile scenario che quelle tre semplici parole potessero evocare.

I secondi si estesero pigri tra di loro, ma la mente di Alexis non riusciva a riprendere il controllo, le emozioni crude si facevano spazio nel suo petto reclamando a squarciagola la sua attenzione.

Un ricordo in particolare stava scorrendo come un film sotto le sue palpebre chiuse: il concerto della settimana scorsa al Cherry’s Beat.

Alexis non avrebbe creduto nemmeno nei suoi più vividi incubi che la serata sarebbe finita con una fuga da vigliacca dal locale, le sue difese assassinate e sanguinanti sul pavimento del loro pub preferito.


	2. The Flashback pt.1

_Una settimana prima_

Il Cherry’s Beat era un vecchio pub bazzicato da quasi tutta Rainbow Hill durante i noiosi weekend che la loro cittadina, sperduta nelle campagne di Sheffield, sapeva offrire. Era un pilastro della loro comunità, una quercia sopravvissuta a diversi cambi di gestione, un’anima antica testimone di un’epoca passata fatta di bagordi, rock’n’roll, con le pareti cariche di un’aura nostalgica quasi palpabile. Forse era proprio per quello che Alexis lo aveva sempre preferito a qualsiasi altro locale: quell’aria capace di farti credere nella magia la affascinava da sempre.

_Non che ci fosse una folta varietà tra cui scegliere._

Nonostante ciò, il Cherry’s sembrava richiamare un particolare tipo di clientela, tutte quelle anime un po’ artiste ed un po’ perdute. Molti sostenevano che chi entrasse nel locale, lo facesse cercando qualcosa, inconsciamente o meno. Non a caso, era stato uno dei primi luoghi in cui Alexis era tornata dopo essere stata distante da Rainbow Hill per diversi anni.

Nel corso del tempo era diventato inevitabilmente il ritrovo prediletto della banda di disgraziati che definiva amorevolmente amici: quelle pareti erano state testimoni dei loro anni più strani e difficili, oltre che di studio disperato. Quanti segreti custodiva quel luogo, proprio lì, alla luce del sole.

Alexis sorseggiò il suo cocktail distratta mentre, al suo fianco, Allison e Blue chiacchieravano con fervore dei loro strambi professori d’università. Alexis mascherò un sorrisetto dietro al vetro del bicchiere: quasi le esplodeva il cuore a volte, ripensando alla fortuna di avere un gruppo _così affiatato_ nonostante si fossero fisicamente separati dopo il liceo.

Tutti loro avevano scelto carriere ed università diverse, alcune anche distanti da casa, ma quando si trovavano di nuovo al Cherry’s Beat, il tempo sembrava fare un balzo nel passato.

I giorni di metà dicembre li avevano riportati tutti a Rainbow Hill, con le vacanze di Natale pronte a travolgerli con la loro atmosfera suggestiva.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, Alexis sussultò quando un paio di mani gelide le si depositarono all’improvviso sulla nuca, lasciata scoperta dallo scollo del vestito e la coda alta.

«OH MIO DIO! LEIGHTON!» quasi strillò Alexis, indecisa se abbracciare o strozzare una volta per tutte la sua migliore amica che ghignava soddisfatta mentre si toglieva il cappotto.

«Sei una stronza» le sussurrò Alexis all’orecchio, alzandosi ed abbracciandola stretta, accogliendo con sollievo il freddo della pelle di Leighton: un toccasana contro l’afa asfissiante del locale.

«E tu una figa pazzesca, vuoi far venire un attacco di panico a qualcuno con quelle gambe in bella vista?» replicò serafica Leighton, stringendola forte per poi darle uno schiaffetto sul sedere, causando un attacco di risate alla ragazza.

«Hey, giù le mani, l’ho adocchiata prima io» la accusò Blue con l’indice puntato a mo’ di avvertimento, avvicinandosi al duo con un sorriso radiante, avvolgendo Leighton in un abbraccio da orso. Allison, dietro di loro, incrociò lo sguardo di Alexis, scuotendo il capo rassegnata.

«Possiamo fare cinquanta e cinquanta, se ti va?» propose con un sorriso malizioso Leighton, stritolando Allison con calore.

«Anche se credo che _tu-sai-chi_ avrebbe qualcosa da ridire» continuò la ragazza, facendo un occhiolino a Blue, che scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

Alexis roteò gli occhi scocciata, cercando di contenere un commento pungente e preferendo terminare il suo drink analcolico.

«A proposito di _tu-sai-chi_ , ti sei divorata mio cugino come Hannibal Lecter o ti sei liberata del suo cadavere prima di arrivare al Cherry’s?» domandò Alexis, aggrottando le sopracciglia con finto fare perplesso mentre Blue ghignò malefica.

Leighton sembrò irrigidirsi in modo impercettibile ed un sorriso debole che non raggiungeva gli occhi si dipinse sul suo volto.

La rughetta sulla fronte di Alexis si fece più profonda, percependo un cambiamento d’umore in Leighton. Le ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di significato, interpretabile solo da loro due, prima che Leighton scrollasse le spalle, ricomponendosi.

«Mi ha accompagnata direttamente qui prima di proseguire verso casa, il tempo di salutare tua zia e lasciare giù i bagagli e dovrebbe raggiungerci» rispose Leighton con noncuranza, non lasciando trasparire niente dal suo tono di voce.

«A proposito, Nina dov’è? Non è dei nostri stasera?» ribatté Leighton, sviando argomento con fluidità sotto gli occhi indagatori di Alexis. La ragazza lasciò correre per il momento, ripromettendosi di parlarle con più tranquillità domani.

Blue negò con un cenno del capo. «I genitori hanno deciso di rapirmela fino alla vigilia di Natale praticamente» spiegò con un sospiro, sorridendo però con affetto: avrebbe mentito se avesse negato di adorare i genitori della sua ragazza alla follia.

Leighton sbuffò, mettendo un broncio adorabile che spesso le aveva conquistato molti favori.

«Questa me la lego al dito!» decretò con tono serio, mostrando indignata il mignolo, le unghie laccate di un bordeaux intenso. Alexis le diede un buffetto sulla spalla come per consolarla.

«Che mi dite dei ragazzi invece? E perché Derek non è qui a mangiarsi Alexis con gli occhi?» continuò con nonchalance Leighton, il castano degli occhi illuminato da una scintilla di malizia che non prometteva niente di buono.

Fortunatamente, Allison intervenne prima che Leighton e Blue monopolizzassero la conversazione su quell’argomento, mettendo in imbarazzo Alexis fino a Natale dell’anno successivo.

«Avete sete ragazze? Stavo pensando di fare rifornimento di alcool prima che la prossima band si esibisca» disse con tono pratico Allison, occhieggiando le sue amiche.

La prossima band non era altro che la restante parte dei loro scapestrati amici: avevano avuto quella brillante idea dopo qualche giro di birra. Allison non era molto sicura del tutto, ma non aveva obbiettato. Non osava però immaginare quanto era passato dall’ultima volta che avessero provato tutti insieme o addirittura _esibirsi._

Leighton brillò all’idea di un drink.

«Un fottutissimo Long Island!» esclamò entusiasta, battendo le mani tra loro come una ragazzina.

Il sospetto che la ragazza avesse bevuto ancora prima di arrivare al locale iniziò a serpeggiare tra le amiche, ma nessuna fece domande. Era alquanto bizzarro però vedere Leighton così sciolta e gioiosa, rumorosa quasi. Non che solitamente la parlantina le mancasse, tutt’altro, ma sembrava quasi un’esagerazione, una farsa per mascherare il suo vero stato d’animo.

L’ipotesi che fosse accaduto qualcosa tra lei e Christophe durante il viaggio si concretizzò nella mente di Alexis: domani sarebbe venuta a capo della questione.

«Un Sex On the Beach per me, grazie» rispose Blue, accomodandosi al loro tavolino e controllando il cellulare, nel caso le fosse arrivato qualche messaggio di Nina.

«Ottimo. Lexi, vieni a darmi una mano con i drink?» domandò con casualità Allison, prendendo l’amica sotto braccio prima che Leighton avesse modo di protestare.

Le due ragazze serpeggiarono tra la folla sotto la guida sicura di Allison, trovandosi al bancone in men che non si dica.

Alexis sospirò, lanciando un’occhiata di gratitudine all’amica. Allison fece un gesto con la mano, indicando che non c’era bisogno di ringraziarla.

«Sa essere intensa» concordò Allison, lasciando che un sorriso dolce comparisse sulle sue labbra quando Andrew, uno degli ex colleghi di Allison, comparve al bancone.

«Cosa vi porto, dolcezze?» domandò con fare galante, facendo ridere entrambe. Allison scosse la testa.

«Un Long Island, due Sex on the beach e qualsiasi cosa analcolica ti venga in testa per questa _signorina_.» ordinò con tono allegro Allison, occhieggiando con curiosità il resto del loro gruppetto impegnato a giocare a freccette in un angolo del Cherry’s, diversi bicchieri vuoti abbandonati sui tavolini alti attorno a loro.

Alexis seguì lo sguardo dell’amica, spiando con perplessità e divertimento Seth che tentava con mano tremolante di prendere la mira, fallendo miseramente tra le risate di Derek e Paul, mentre Darren sperava invano che la terra lo divorasse vivo, le guance più rosse dei suoi capelli.

«Pensi che si ricordino che tra poco tocca a loro suonare?» chiese con la fronte aggrottata Allison, il gomito poggiato contro il bancone del bar ed una mano sotto il mento, mentre Alexis li osservò affascinata come se stesse guardando un documentario del National Geographic.

«Ne dubito» replicò l’altra ragazza, rivolgendosi poi ad Andrew con fare cospiratorio, «esattamente quanti giri di birra hanno fatto finora?»

Andrew fece un cenno di diniego col capo, le enormi spalle scosse da una risata sguaiata mentre riempiva con cura un bicchiere con della vodka alla pesca.

«Tesoro, ho perso il conto. Sono solo felice che il mio ragazzo sia sobrio per stracciarli» ribatté compiaciuto, facendo un occhiolino ad Alexis che ghignò suo malgrado. Presto le ragazze si ritrovarono a chiacchiere placidamente con Andrew mentre terminava di preparare i loro drink, la melodia lenta della band sul palco ad accompagnarli come un delicato sottofondo.

********************

Dall’angolo quasi opposto del locale, Derek se ne stava seduto sul suo sgabello osservando con discrezione Allison ed Alexis, ora che erano completamente distratte da Andrew. Svariate persone camminavano avanti indietro per il locale, facendo scomparire e riapparire la sagoma di Alexis come fosse un gioco di prestigio.

Il ragazzo cercò di distrarsi dalla figura alta di Alexis senza successo, stringendo la birra ghiacciata tra le mani mentre il suo sguardo traditore scorse con lenta pigrizia sulle curve della ragazza.

L’abbinamento del suo vestito nero e gli stivali alti al ginocchio dello stesso colore lo stavano facendo uscire di senno da inizio serata, mentre i capelli scuri e raccolti lasciavano in bella vista il collo pallido, ornato da una collana color argento. Era un vecchio regalo di compleanno che le aveva donato secoli fa, un ciondolo con una delicata chiave di violino come pendente ed era una delle preferite della ragazza. Derek lasciò uscire un respiro secco, incapace di svegliarsi da quello stato di trance. 

La consapevolezza di trovarsi nei guai si era fatta strada in lui nell’esatto momento in cui Alexis, dopo averlo salutato con un bacio sulla guancia, si era tolta il cappotto color borgogna che tanto amava. Sapeva con acuta certezza che quel dannato vestito era uno dei favoriti di Alexis e non gliene faceva una colpa: _era anche il suo_.

L’unico inconveniente era che il modo in cui le abbracciava con morbidezza ogni singola curva del suo corpo non gli permettesse di formulare pensieri coerenti.

O forse quella era colpa dell’alcool probabilmente.

Si passò una mano sul viso, bevendo un sorso di birra. Una pessima idea stava prendendo forma nella sua testa, ma, quella sera più che mai, si sentiva al limite.

«O la va o la spacca» mormorò a bassa voce, fissando distratto il pavimento e percependo ogni vibrazione del locale sotto le Vans consumate.

«Reynard, che cavolo stai mormorando da solo come un povero pazzo?» domandò Paul con grande chiasso, esultando quando Seth sbagliò il lancio, di nuovo: il ragazzo era ormai sconsolato.

Derek si passò la lingua sui denti, prima di decretare con tono lapidario «Stasera suoniamo “Do I Wanna Know?”».

Darren quasi si strozzò tra un sorso e l’altro. Paul allungò una mano per dargli uno schiaffo sulla schiena con delicatezza, l’espressione stralunata dopo l’uscita del ragazzo.

Seth scrutò con attenzione il suo migliore amico prima di iniziare a parlare.

«Derek…» lo ammonì Seth, ma il ragazzo lo interruppe con prontezza alzando la mano destra davanti al suo viso. I tre ragazzi studiarono Derek con titubanza e preoccupazione crescente mentre finì in un unico sorso la restante birra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Seth scosse la testa, sollevando le braccia al cielo in cenno di resa mentre Darren si lasciò sfuggire un fischio: il resto della serata si prospettava di fuoco.

********************

«Esattamente da quando Derek se la sta mangiando con gli occhi?» domandò con tono saccente Leighton mentre Blue se ne stava accanto all’amica, giocherellando distrattamente con il cellulare. Entrambe osservavano il gruppo dei ragazzi con interesse.

«Dall’esatto istante in cui si è tolta il cappotto. Credo che se fosse stata nuda la cosa sarebbe stata meno indecente» rispose Blue, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Leighton rise di cuore, gettando il capo all’indietro.

«Non lo biasimo, è il suo vestito migliore. Penso che ormai Derek sia arrivato al limite e che questa sera potrebbe tentarne una delle sue» commentò Blue, con una nota di simpatia per il ragazzo nella voce.

«Se solo Alexis lasciasse andare la sua paura…» mormorò Leighton sottovoce, tamburellando le dita sul ginocchio con fare distratto. «Fosse così facile, vero?»

Blue annuì col capo, capendo il tono amaro di Leighton.

«Hanno passato sfide immense insieme e la loro amicizia li ha sostenuti per tutto il tempo. Ho sempre sospettato che Alexis lo trovasse attraente, chi non lo farebbe? Ma… _amarlo?_ ».

Blue esitò, prendendo fiato. «La capisco, anche io avrei una paura fottuta di perdere un legame come il loro» sospirò Blue, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Leighton.

Esaminarono Derek in silenzio per qualche minuto: il ragazzo, a sua volta, era concentrato nello scrutare Alexis con un’espressione da cane bastonato in volto. Le ragazze scossero la testa quasi all’unisono.

Videro le labbra di Derek muoversi e le espressioni dei loro amici cambiarono all’improvviso, ma né Blue né Leighton riuscirono a capire cosa avesse causato quello scompiglio accompagnato da visi pensierosi.

«Credo che ci siamo appena perse qualcosa di grosso» borbottò Leighton in tono sommesso, rigirandosi un vistoso anello attorno all’indice. Blue fece per rispondere ma notò Allison ed Alexis avvicinarsi al loro tavolo e si cucì le labbra, lasciando morire la conversazione. Era abbastanza sicura che presto o tardi avrebbero scoperto il piano di Derek per quella serata.

 _Fa che non sia un disastro annunciato,_ pensò tra sé e sé Blue, accantonando il cellulare per prendere il drink che Allison le stava allungando.

Alexis posò davanti a Leighton il suo Long Island, da cui prese subito un generoso sorso, ringraziando l’amica con un sorriso da ventiquattro carati.

Le ragazze si sedettero sulle sedie libere accanto alle altre, andando a chiudere lo strano quadrato formato dalla disposizione dei divanetti. Non era l’ideale, ma il Cherry’s era particolarmente pieno quella notte ed erano state fortunate a riuscire a recuperare quell’angolo per loro, nonostante non fosse il loro prediletto.

Alexis si sentiva un po’ scoperta, con il loro tavolo quasi nel bel mezzo del locale, ma le luci soffuse e la penombra offrivano un’inaspettata intimità, mentre la melodia familiare di “Ophelia” dei The Lumineers riempiva il locale. Alexis non aveva idea di chi fosse la giovane band che stava cantando quella cover con grande delicatezza, rendendola quasi ultraterrena, ma si ripromise di chiedere ad Andrew il loro nome. Tutte loro fissarono il gruppo incantate per diversi istanti, con Blue ed Allison a canticchiare sottovoce, prima che il momento di quiete venisse interrotto da un rumore di vetri rotti ed imprecazioni colorite.

Alexis e Allison si guardarono alle spalle preoccupate, mentre Leighton scosse la testa, cercando di camuffare la risata nascente dietro il suo cocktail.

Seth stava aiutando una ragazza bionda, una delle cameriere dello Cherry’s, a raccogliere dei cocci dal pavimento mentre Derek si profuse in una sequela di scuse, ciondolando sui due piedi.

Darren le allungò con discrezione una mancia, mormorando qualche parola prima che lei si allontanasse scuotendo il capo, un sorrisetto a fior di labbra.

Seth si avvicinò alle ragazze per primo, salutando Leighton con un sorriso cordiale per poi accomodarsi senza grazia sul divanetto accanto a Blue, appoggiando un braccio sullo schienale e stropicciandosi gli occhi con l’altra mano.

«Non commento nemmeno» iniziò a dire Allison, lo sguardo rassegnato rivolto verso Seth.

«Te ne sarei davvero grato» ribatté Darren, salutando Leighton con un bacio sulla guancia. «Andrew ci ha chiesto se abbiamo intenzione di lasciargli qualche bicchiere integro prima della fine dell’anno» spiegò il ragazzo, facendo un cenno del capo al suo ragazzo, impegnato in un’acrobazia con uno shaker, un bicchiere e una bottiglia di vodka.

Leighton sogghignò, ricambiando con un bacio a sua volta, bisbigliando un «ciao zucchero».

Derek preferì stravaccarsi sul divanetto opposto, lasciando cadere l’avambraccio destro sugli occhi ed emettendo un debole saluto verso Leighton. La testa gli oscillò leggermente dal bracciolo, i capelli castani sparati in tutte le direzioni come elettrificati.

Alexis non resistette a scompigliarglieli ulteriormente, ottenendo in risposta un borbottio confuso che la fece sghignazzare sotto i baffi.

Si ritrovarono presto tutti a ridere quando Paul tentò di spostare le lunghe gambe di Derek per sedersi a sua volta, il tutto senza rovesciare il bicchiere mezzo pieno di birra che teneva nella mano sinistra.

«È bello rivederti Leighton» disse Paul sorridendo, una volta ottenuto un angolo libero. «Pensavo che Christophe fosse dei nostri stasera» aggiunse con sguardo confuso non vedendo l’amico, bagnandosi le labbra con un sorso.

«Quello era il piano, ma a metà viaggio siamo stati attaccati da un branco di coyote inferociti ed assetati di carne umana quindi ho dovuto compiere una scelta, ne andava della mia sopravvivenza» replicò con tono drammatico Leighton, gli occhi luccicanti di malvagità mentre si chinò in avanti verso Paul, le mani puntate ai lati delle cosce.

Blue, Seth e Allison scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Alexis fece spallucce, rigirando la cannuccia nel suo drink con noncuranza alla notizia.

«Credo di poter sopravvivere con un cugino in meno» commentò poi la ragazza con tono allegro, spiando alla sua sinistra: gli angoli della bocca di Derek si erano sollevati inevitabilmente verso l’alto. Era un vecchio scherzo tra loro che Derek le aveva sentito ripetere mille e mille volte quando Christophe le dava sui nervi.

Il gruppo si ritrovò a ridacchiare, un pizzico di nostalgia nelle loro voci ripensando ai tempi in cui uscite come quella sera erano all’ordine del giorno.

Presto presero a chiacchierare amabilmente con toni più pacati per non disturbare ulteriormente l’esibizione, aggiornandosi a vicenda sulle loro vite.

«Vi ricordate che dopo di loro tocca a voi vero?» chiese Blue con un sopracciglio alzato tra una chiacchiera e l’altra.

Sia Alexis che Allison ghignarono, mentre Paul inclinò il capo, fulminandole con un finto sguardo minaccioso.

«Ehi, ehi, ehi, cos’è tutta questa fiducia?» domandò Derek con tono difensivo, mentre Seth alzò le mani con espressione innocente.

«Non so, forse perché al momento avete in corpo una percentuale più alta di Corona che di acqua?» ribatté sardonica Alexis, indicando con un cenno del capo Derek, stravaccato scomposto sul divanetto come se fosse già ai postumi di una sbronza. Il ragazzo le fece il verso, alzando il dito medio, facendo arricciare il naso ad Alexis, divertita.

«Intanto, Heineken per favore!» si indignò Seth, alzando un dito accusatore. Allison prese un sorso di Sex on the Beach per non commentare l’adorabile scemo che era il suo ragazzo.

La replica di Leighton non si fece attendere e in men che non si dica si ritrovarono a lanciarsi frecciatine. Alexis rimase ad osservarli affascinata, perdendosi presto nelle note del nuovo pezzo della band, oscillando il capo perplessa: non riusciva a ricordare il titolo del brano.

Delle dita picchiettarono delicate sulla sua gamba sinistra, distraendola: Derek la stava fissando. La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia con un cenno interrogativo del capo.

Derek fece una linguaccia, per poi trasformare l’espressione in un broncio buffo. Alexis rise piano, dandogli un colpetto in mezzo alla fronte che fece solo corrucciare ancora di più il ragazzo.

«Non te la ricordi, vero?» la punzecchiò dopo qualche secondo. Alexis scosse il capo senza guardarlo, concentrata sulla cantante della band, girando distrattamente la cannuccia del suo drink.

«Stavo pensando a…Florence and The Machine forse?» rispose con una nota di insicurezza.

Derek schioccò la lingua contro il palato, facendo un cenno di diniego.

«Tre indizi: notte bianca, teatro scolastico e Londra.» ribatté il ragazzo, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere, lo sguardo che si immergeva nostalgico nei ricordi di quella notte di anni fa come se fossero proiettati sul soffitto dello Cherry’s.

Alexis si irrigidì in modo lieve, cercando di non sbarrare gli occhi. Le sembravano trascorsi secoli da quell’avventura surreale, eppure ancora oggi quel ricordo aveva il potere di farla rabbrividire come se avesse la vita stessa stretta tra le mani. Attese qualche secondo per essere sicura che la voce non le uscisse tremante prima di rispondere a Derek.

«I London Grammar! Dio che stupida, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene!» esclamò Alexis, ridacchiando incredula per nascondere il tremolio delle sue spalle.

Se Derek notò il suo comportamento bizzarro, fu abbastanza clemente da non commentare.

Quella notte, quella del concerto dei London Grammar al loro vecchio teatro del liceo, custodiva una serie di eventi oltremodo intimi per entrambi.

Per Alexis era stato un punto di svolta e per tanto tempo si era chiesta se per Derek fosse stato lo stesso, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Una sequela di applausi la distrasse dal suo rimuginare, trovando la mano di Derek ancora sulla sua gamba, intenta a disegnare forme astratte con i polpastrelli. Anche il ragazzo sembrò uscire da una qualche trance e i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

«Tocca a voi suppongo?» mormorò piano Alexis con un lieve sorriso in volto.

Derek non rispose subito, fissandola per qualche secondo senza una parola, per poi annuire col capo. Alexis gli scompigliò nuovamente i capelli, ma questa volta il ragazzo le prese la mano prima che potesse ritirarla, lasciandole un bacio delicato sul palmo, le palpebre abbassate.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, corrugando la fronte sorpresa prima di incrociare nuovamente l’intenso azzurro dello sguardo di Derek. Alexis pregò con tutta sé stessa che Derek non si accorgesse del leggero tremolio della sua mano quando la lasciò andare con lentezza, alzandosi dal divanetto ed annuendo con decisione, sigillando una promessa a sé stesso.

Sentì solo echi lontani delle voci dei ragazzi attorno a lei, tutta la sua concentrazione era volta alla schiena di Derek che si allontanava sempre più, sparendo tra la folla.

Solo in quel momento percepì la secchezza della sua gola: le risultava difficile deglutire tanto quanto il suo braccio sembrava incapace di smettere di tremare. Per grazia divina, le sue amiche non avevano fatto caso al loro scambio, entrambi protetti dalla bolla creata dalla luce soffusa del locale o almeno così Alexis si augurava.

Non si sentiva abbastanza in sé per rispondere ad eventuali domande scomode che sarebbero inevitabilmente scaturite, mentre una letale tempesta di confusione le si agitava nel petto.

Studiò con cura maniacale le sue mani per diversi secondi, cercando un impossibile cambiamento e non trovando nulla, se non un tremolio che tradiva i suoi nervi. Arricciò le dita, tenendo i pugni chiusi con fermezza, espirando lievemente per calmarsi.

Allison e Blue erano distratte da Paul e Seth che si erano attardati con loro, ma Leighton stava picchiettando l’indice contro il suo bicchiere, studiando con la coda dell’occhio Alexis e prestando attenzione agli altri solo a metà.

Anche i più piccoli cambiamenti della sua migliore amica ormai le erano familiari e per questo non si era persa la sua postura rigida e composta e la sottile tensione che trasudava da lei da quando Derek le aveva baciato la mano. Decise di non commentare, ripromettendosi di parlarle in un secondo momento in cui avrebbero avuto meno pubblico e più privacy: _entrambe_ avevano un _sacco_ di cose di cui parlarsi.

Anche Paul e Darren presto si avviarono verso il palco dove Derek sembrava essere più impaziente di minuto in minuto.

Quando infinte Leighton fissò direttamente Alexis, niente sembrava turbare il suo volto imperscrutabile. La ragazza batté la mano sul divanetto con fare suggestivo rivolta ad Allison che annuì, ricambiando con un occhiolino carico di malizia e accomodandosi accanto all’amica dopo che Blue ebbe lanciato con noncuranza un cappotto nell’altro divanetto, lasciando la sedia più vicina al divanetto ad Alexis. Avevano tutte una discreta visuale del palco, notarono soddisfatte.

Alexis scalò di posto, scuotendo il capo divertita e portando con sé il suo drink. Leighton terminò il suo con un sorso vigoroso e, con estrema nonchalance, appoggiò entrambe le braccia sullo schienale.

«Ah, le mie ragazze» sospirò contenta, poggiando il capo sulla spalla di Blue che si esibì in un’espressione a metà tra lo shock e il perplesso.

«Dimostrazioni d’affetto? Da Leighton?!» esclamò Allison, mentre Blue si portò una mano davanti la bocca in un mimo mal riuscito di una smorfia terrorizzata.

«L’apocalisse è vicina ragazze, meglio godersi questa ultima serata…Il domani è incerto» decretò Alexis con tono funesto e uno sguardo grave, sorseggiando il suo analcolico. Tuttavia l’atmosfera funesta non durò a lungo: non appena alzò gli occhi verso le sue amiche, le sfuggì una risata strozzata che le fece quasi andare di traverso il drink.

La risata squillante di Allison le riempì presto le orecchie e Alexis sentì un po’ di tensione abbandonare il suo corpo. Si asciugò una lacrima dovuta all’ilarità, pregando di non essersi rovinata il trucco, anche se in fin dei conti ne sarebbe stata grata.

La distanza che la separava dal suo gruppo di amici si palesava nel cuore della notte, senza preavviso, istigando in lei un forte desiderio di fuga, di tornare al suo lido felice dove sapeva di appartenere.

L’esperienza universitaria si stava rivelando stressante e il non avere costantemente attorno la sua seconda famiglia…alle volte le pesava sul cuore come un macigno.

_Non stanotte._

Appoggiò il capo sulla spalla sinistra di Allison, gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un sorriso carico di silenziosa gratitudine. Cullata dal brusio familiare del Cherry’s Beat, restò lì a fissare incantata un punto del palco mentre i ragazzi sistemavano la strumentazione.

«Vi hanno detto quale sarebbe stata la loro scaletta?» indagò Leighton incuriosita, tamburellando il piede distrattamente al ritmo di una canzone semi sconosciuta proveniente dalla radio. Le ragazze scossero la testa all’unisono.

«Non sono proprio sicura che abbiano provato come ai vecchi tempi» rispose incerta Alexis.

«Il che potrebbe rivelarsi una pessima idea a mente fredda» aggiunse Blue, alzando le sopracciglia con preoccupazione quando sentì il fischio stridente del feedback acustico sovrastare ogni rumore del locale. Derek alzò le mani al cielo in un gesto di scuse, i capelli che sembravano aver deciso di prendere strade diverse dopo un’accesa discussione. Seth gli mollò uno scappellotto sulla nuca, mentre Paul se la rise con gusto seduto alla batteria.

«Dite che c’è qualche speranza con tutta la birra che hanno ingerito?» commentò rassegnata Allison con tono melodrammatico, appoggiando il capo contro quello di Alexis che ridacchiò, alzando il bicchiere in un brindisi alle parole della rossa.

«Forse è meglio così?» si interrogò Alexis, un dito posato sul mento con fare pensieroso.

«Così dici che saranno troppo intossicati dall’alcool per ricordarsi eventuali figure di merda?» ribatté divertita l’amica, osservando con una punta di orgoglio il suo ragazzo destreggiarsi con le corde della chitarra. Nonostante non fosse la sua, Seth non ne sembrava minimamente turbato.

Blue e Leighton risero di cuore alle parole taglienti della ragazza, più vivaci di prima dopo aver terminato i loro drink, le guance leggermente arrossate.

«Attenzione gente, Allison è carica di umorismo e battutine spietate stasera!» dichiarò Leighton a nessuno in particolare, alzando le braccia al cielo facendo sghignazzare Blue ancora di più.

Alcuni avventori le osservarono incuriositi dalla discreta confusione che il loro tavolo stava creando e quindi Blue fece cenno alle altre di fare silenzio, anche se fu poco credibile perché prese nuovamente a sbellicarsi dalle risate a metà «shh».

«Le abbiamo perse?» bisbigliò Alexis ad Allison con un’espressione sardonica dipinta in viso che ricordò vagamente all’amica lo Stregatto di “Alice nel paese delle meraviglie”. La rossa annuì, umettandosi le labbra con la lingua per nascondere un ghigno traditore.

«Totalmente perse!» affermò con complicità Allison.

Ogni protesta da parte delle altre fu interrotta dalla voce profonda di Derek che uscì calda ed invitante dalle casse dell’impianto stereo.

«Ma buonasera a tutti! Come procede la serata?!» chiese Derek con entusiasmo contagioso, ricevendo urla ed applausi dai vari gruppi di clienti radunati al Cherry’s Beat quella sera, mentre Paul lo accompagnò tamburellando le bacchette sui piatti della batteria.

Derek si morse il labbro inferiore prima di sorridere sornione, alzando i pugni in aria.

«E come potrebbe essere altrimenti con un pubblico così e uno staff superbo?» rimarcò il ragazzo, ottenendo un altro round di approvazione mentre la gente applaudì i camerieri.

Derek lanciò un occhiolino complice al proprietario che scosse il capo bonariamente, divertito dal carisma che i ragazzi ancora possedevano.

«Ora, è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che la nostra presenza ha graziato questo palco, ma noi siamo i Ghost, riuniti in esclusiva per una serata ed una serata sola gente!» ribadì Derek, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul microfono.

Le ragazze emisero un coro di proteste all’unisono, mentre la folla echeggiò il loro dissenso.

Derek mostrò i palmi in cenno di resa prima di portarli al petto.

«Lo so, signori e signore, spezza il cuore anche a me» confessò con afflizione il ragazzo.

Seth e Darren scossero il capo, urlando qualcosa che suonò come «tutte palle» e Paul batté contro la grancassa della batteria in accordo con gli altri. Derek sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare drammatico.

«Non è proprio la mia serata questa, eh gente?» osservò sconsolato il ragazzo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e rendendoli ancora più scompigliati mentre il pubblico rise sguaiatamente.

Derek piantò entrambi le mani sui fianchi, nascondendo un sorrisetto soddisfatto: a quanto pare non aveva completamente perso il suo tocco con la folla. Guardò Seth, che gli restituì un cenno affermativo con la testa, il loro modo non verbale per dire _quando vuoi, ti seguiamo._

«Ma basta cazzate e chiacchiere per stasera! Gente, questa è Victorious!»

Le voci congiunte di Seth e Paul risuonarono dalle casse, cantando “ _Tonight we are victorious, champing pouring over us…”_ in sincrono con i battiti di mani del pubblico e le ragazze si trovarono ad urlare di gioia, incitando i loro amici.

E presto, la musica riempì di nuovo il silenzio del locale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> “Victorious” è una canzone dei miei amati Panic! At the Disco.  
> Perdonatemi la banalità del nome della band, è stato scelto secoli fa e sinceramente non me la sentivo di cambiarlo. Ad ogni modo, ho deciso di dividere quello che doveva essere un capitolo in due capitoli vista la mole esagerata che aveva raggiunto. Non mi sembrava una cosa carina presentare un prologo da circa 1500 parole ed un secondo capitolo da più di 8600.  
> Perdonate l’attesa dunque, il prossimo arriverà presto, se la smetto di schifare tutto quello che edito e correggo!  
> Un abbraccio

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> Poteva venire fuori una OS corta ed invece, come al solito, il dono della sintesi non mi appartiene.  
> Questa dunque sarà la prima parte di tre, questa piccola follia mi girava in testa da luglio dello scorso anno, nonostante il fatto da cui prenda ispirazione sia avvenuto ancora prima.  
> Vi siete mai chiesti "E se...?" ripensando ad un fatto che, col senno di poi, aveva tutte le carte in regola per diventare qualcosa di meraviglioso? Questa piccola storia è per tutti voi.


End file.
